Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and more particularly, to compound semiconductor protection devices.
Description of the Related Technology
Electronic circuits can be exposed to a transient overstress event, or an electrical signal of a relatively short duration having rapidly changing voltage and high power. Transient overstress events include electrostatic discharge/electrical overstress (ESD/EOS) events, such as those arising from the abrupt release of charge from an object or person to an electronic circuit. Transient overstress events can damage an integrated circuit (IC) due to overvoltage conditions and/or high levels of power dissipation over relatively small areas of the IC. High power dissipation can increase circuit temperature, and can lead to numerous problems, such as junction damage, metal damage, and/or surface charge accumulation.